


OF ALL THINGS

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	OF ALL THINGS

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**OF ALL THINGS**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
Enter subhead content here  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


  
**  
  
**

****

**Hutch lay sprawled on the bed, stretching lazily. The early morning sun  
danced on the crumpled sheets, promising a good day. ?>**

 ****

 ****

 **Starsky had been insatiable, loving him until he lay exhausted and satisfied,  
catching his breath. By Starsky’s moans, Hutch had done an equally good job pleasing his lover.**

 ****

 ****

 **Hutch snuggled up to him and closed his eyes. It was their day off, and  
there was no need to get up early.**

 ****

 ****

 **The phone rang. “Shit! Who's calling…?” Hutch reached  
out to get the phone on the nightstand.**

 ****

 ****

 **“I’ll do it,” grunted Starsky, sounding still half asleep.  
“'Lo?” He listened with a frown, now obviously awake. What? - Of course! Yes, I’ll tell him.” He looked  
terrified.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Who was it? Don’t tell me it’s Hug again, asking us  
to test his latest burger!” Hutch exclaimed.**

 ****

 ****

 **“No. Your parents. They called from the next phone booth. They’re  
on their way upstairs to visit you!” Starsky shouted.**

 ****

 ****

 **“No!” Hutch bolted out of bed and, grabbed his underwear.  
He thrust his foot into the leg hole, but got tangled in the fabric and fell over. Swearing, Hutch jerked the boxers up while  
he was on the floor, looking around madly for his jeans. He gasped, staring at the used bed, with a very naked Starsky on  
top of the sheets,– and gave up. “My parents have no idea about  
you and me…but I’ll tell them.” He slumped onto the bed, trying to come up with the words to confess his  
love for Starsky.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Nice proof of love. I knew you would stick by me.” Starsky  
grinned. “By the way, it’s April first. Got you!”**

 ****

 ****

 **Hutch was stunned. “Who was it on the phone?”**

 ****

 ****

 **“Huggy, asking us to test his latest burger – who else?”**

 ****

 ****

 **The end**

 ****

 ****

 **Happy April first!**

 ****

 ****

****

****

****

**   
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

****

**  
  
[  
   
](id24.html)   
  
**

****

****

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
